


trance

by elvenloki



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Alternating, She/her pronouns, Stripper Reader, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: - she/her pronouns.- your stripper name in this scenario is quinn- elliot is probably totally out of character in this, i apologize, i am not used to writing him yet





	trance

**Author's Note:**

> \- she/her pronouns.  
> \- your stripper name in this scenario is quinn  
> \- elliot is probably totally out of character in this, i apologize, i am not used to writing him yet

Bass-boosted music filled his ears as Elliot followed Darlene towards the building, and he found himself yet again wondering why he agreed to help his sister. The answer spoke back to him in his own head.

F Society had hit a dead end while searching for leads in their newest escapade. Darlene volunteered to ask one of her friends for help and naturally Mr. Robot asked Elliot to go with her. Elliot being an awkward human being, he didn’t refuse.

The bouncer at the front door waved Darlene - and by extension Elliot - inside and Darlene smirked at the booing from the line outside. It didn’t take long for Elliot to realize that this was, in-fact, a strip club.

Girls wandered the room, most of which either completely naked or wearing lingerie, neon lights accentuating their every curve and angle.

Once Darlene and Elliot were sat at the bar, their drinks ordered, Elliot spoke.

“I thought you said your friend was a private eye?” He sat with his hands fidgeting inside his hoodie, while watching the half naked bartender make his drink. Darlene laughed.

“She is. She’s just a private investigator who happens to also be a stripper.” The bartender set both drinks down and Darlene paid. “Is Quinn here?”

“She’s actually on next.” The bartender replied, polishing a glass before leaving the duo to talk to someone else.

As if on queue, Def Leppard’s _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ blared on the speakers and all of the lights turned red. A woman sauntered out onto the platform dressed in black vinyl lingerie and black nine inch tall thigh high vinyl boots. She hit a back spiral before getting into her routine.

Elliot watched her every move, from the way she spun around the pole to the way she swayed to the beat of the song. For a second, their eyes met. Suddenly, they were the only people in the room. Quinn smiled towards him and then he broke eye contact to down his entire drink. It was a futile attempt at a distraction.

 The song slowly disintegrated into a 2000’s rap song as the lights returned to their previous blues and pinks and Quinn left the stage to go backstage.

 "That would be our queue.” Darlene announced as she left her seat to make her way towards the large man guarding the door to backstage. She only looked back once to make sure Elliot was following. “I need to talk to Quinn.”

 “No can do. Performers only.” He shook his head.

 “Jacque, it’s fine. They’re my friends.” Quinn appeared behind him, donning a red robe.

 “Okay, but if the boss catches them, it’s your funeral.”

 “Don’t worry about it.” Darlene and Elliot walked past Jacque and followed Quinn into a private room that was empty except for cleaning supplies and a few chairs. She hugged Darlene before turning her attention to Elliot. “Hi, I’m Y/N, but you can call me Quinn if you like that better.”

 “‘m Elliot.” He fidgeted on his foot awkwardly. You decided not to question it.

 “What do you guys need help with?”

 


End file.
